Tormented demon
Een Tormented Demon, ook wel bekend als een TD, is een monster dat werd gebracht op 26 november 2008, tijdens de uitkomst van While Guthix Sleeps. Twee Tormented demons zullen verschijnen als Lucien tijdens de quest er twee oproept met de Daemonicas Abhoris spreuk. Spelers zullen beide demonen moeten doden om de quest te kunnen voltooien. Tijdens de quest zullen spelers de Stone of Jas aanraken waardoor de skills van de speler exponentieel zullen stijgen waardoor de demonen weinig weerstand kunnen bieden tegen de speler. De Tormented demons zijn op het moment de op 10 na sterkste monsters in RuneScape. De lichamen van de Tormented demons blijken deels organisch te zijn en deels Dragon (metaal). Doordat de Tormented demons gedeeltes van het Dragon armour dragen, zullen ze de onderdelen van een Dragon platebody achterlaten als spelers ze vermoorden. Ook hebben ze de mogelijkheid om Dragon claws achter te laten. Door hun drops zijn ze een populaire aantrekkingskracht geworden voor spelers. De Tormented demon kan 26 schade aanbrengen met Magic, Ranged en Melee. Hun magic aanvallen zullen oranje van kleur zijn waardoor er een oranje lijn achter hun zal verschijnen. De ranged aanval zal zwart van kleur zijn en de melee aanval zal alleen gebruikt worden als een speler recht voor de demon staat, waardoor hij zijn klauwen gebruikt om aan te vallen waardoor er een witte lijn ontstaat. Om te kunnen overleven is het aangeraden om tijdens het gevecht te verwisselen van Prayer. De Tormented demons leven in een Multicombat gebied waardoor meerdere speler tegelijkertijd kunnen aanvallen en spelers zich kunnen organiseren in teams. Echter, zullen na de quest meerdere demons in het gebied zijn waardoor andere demonen andere spelers kunnen aanvallen. Spelers kunnen echter GEEN Cannon opstellen, dan krijg je een berichtje "A powerful presence in the cave stops you from setting up the cannon". Deze demons hebben ook een heel hoog defence en zal daarom ook lang duren voordat je hem dood hebt. De demons hebben de mogelijkheid om een schild te openen waardoor het bijna onmogelijk wordt om door heen te slaan. Dit schild kan alleen opgeheven worden door het slaan met een Darklight op het wezen. Locatie *In het voormalige gebied van de Stone of Jas in de Ancient Guthix Temple. Hoe kom je er De Tormented demon bevinden zich in de Ancient Guthix Temple, op de huidige plaatst waar de Stone of Jas stond. Om in de tempel te komen hebben spelers een Sapphire lantern nodig om via de Light creatures te reizen. De snelste route is vanaf de kelder van Lumbridge, door de Lumbridge Swamp Caves en vervolgens naar de Tears of Guthix grot waar de speler met een Light creature naar beneden moet gaan. Strategie thumb|300px|Een Tormented demon. Een Tormented Demon zal zichzelf omringt hebben een vuur schild dat het grootste gedeelte van de schade op zich neemt, waardoor spelers veel minder schade zullen aanrichten. De enige manier om het schild te verwijderen is door het slaan met een Darklight, de Tormented Demon zal echter hiermee weinig schade krijgen. Na ongeveer 60 seconde zal het schild weer geactiveerd worden en zullen spelers opnieuw met een Darklight het schild moeten verwijderen. Ook zal een Tormented Demon gebruik van de een protect Prayer om de aanvallen van de speler te blokkeren. De protect prayer die de demon aan zal zetten, zal afhangen van welke aanval stijl de demon het meeste schade mee krijgt. De demon zal van prayer veranderen als de demon 31 schade gekregen heeft van één aanval stijl. De Dragon scimitar special attack zal geen effect hebben om de prayer van de demon te verwijderen. De demon zal oneindig prayer gebruiken en zal door geen één enkel voorwerp of mogelijkheid verwijderd kunnen worden. Doordat de prayer van de demon niet op kan gaan zal het immuun zijn voor Smite. Ook is de demon immuun voor vergiftiging van elk wapen. thumb|left|Een geactiveerd schild.|250px In de meeste gevallen zal de demon eerst met Magic aanvallen, en zal overschakelen van magic naar Ranged. Ook zal de demon na een bepaalde periode een effectieve gebied-spreuk uitspreken, die alle spelers in een bepaald gebeid zal raken, dat ook 26 schade kan aanbrengen. Na het gebruik van de gebied-spreuk, zal zijn aanval stijl veranderen. Het is sterk aangeraden om gebruik te maken van een Prayer verhogend uitrusting en het verwisselen van Prayers, dat afhangt van de aanval van de demon is ook sterk aangeraden. Een combinatie van het Barrows equipment, zoals Verac's set en Karil's set zal een goede keuze zijn. Wanneer spelers in een groep of team Tormented demons aanvallen, is het aangeraden om een even getal aan spelers die met melee, ranged en magic aanvallen te hebben, waardoor de demon constant van prayer veranderd. Voor spelers die met melee aanvallen is het aangeraden om altijd een Darklight mee te brengen en overschakelen naar een Dragon halberd of een Godsword als het schild neer is. Voor magiërs is het aangeraden om Ice of Blood barrage spreuken te gebruiken uit het Ancient Magicks spreuken boek of het gebruik van Claws of Guthix of Fire surge. Het is aangeraden voor Rangers om Ruby bolt (e) en Diamon bolt (e) te gebruiken of een Crystal bow. Holy water zal geen effect hebben op een Tormented demon. Een kleinere groep zal gemakkelijk een demon kunnen vermoorden, maar een grotere groep zal effiecienter zijn. Maar aangezien het monster vaak kostbare drops heeft, gaan veel spelers alleen omdat ze niet willen delen. Voor spelers die niet voor de kostbare drops gaan maar voor Combat training, is het aangeraden om met een clan van 3 of 4 spelers te gaan. Dan moet dit echter wel een zeer ervaren clan zijn. Voor clans die wat minder ervaren zijn, kunnen het best met een clan van 7 a 8 man. Voor spelers die alleen gaan, is het aangeraden om minstens twee verschillende aanval stijlen te gebruiken, meest aangeraden zal Melee of Ranged zijn. Ranged zal meer schade kunnen aanrichten met het gebruik van het effect van enchanted bolts en is significant goedkoper dan magic. Safe spot bestaan, maar zullen moeilijk zijn om te vinden om de demon op afstand te houden omdat er meerdere demonen in het gebied zijn. Een handige plek zal achter de pilaren zijn, maar zorg er wel voor dat slechts één demon jouw aanvalt. Zelfs als de demon vast zal zitten, kan de demon met magic aanvallen dat zeer gericht schade zal aanbrengen. Als je met Magic aan de slag wil gaan, moet je zeker 70 Magic hebben. Gebruik dan sterke waterspreuken. Spelers die Summoning gebruiken, wordt het aangeraden om gebruik te maken van een Bunyip, Unicorn stallion, Ice titan, Fire titan of een Moss titan voor extra genezing. Alternatieve familiars zullen een Pack yak of een War tortoise zijn, voor extra voorraden door het gebruik van de beast of burden optie. Voor de rest moet je je natuurlijk goed voorbereiden. Het is handig om 15 of meer sharks (haaien) mee te nemen, omdat deze veel lifepoints genezen. Ook is het aanbevolen om meerdere super strength potions mee te nemen. Als je melee wilt gaan gebruiken op deze demon is het handig om een Darklight te gebruiken. Heb je geen Darklight, dan kan een Armadyl of Bandos godsword ook een alternatief zijn. Aanbevolen skills *70+ *70+ *70+ *70+ *70+ (70 Constitution is inderdaad aanbevolen, maar lager kan ook.) *55+ ) *Een Beast of burden, gevecht familiar of een genezende familiar. Aanbevolen inventory *Sapphire lantern *Darklight *Super set *Prayer potions *Hoog genezing voedsel (Sharks of beter, je kan ook Super restores met Saradomin brews gebruiken). *One-click teleport Aanbevolen uitrusting Drops 100% Drops |} Wapens |} Armour |} Voedsel/Potions |} Zaden |} Herbs |} Gems, Ores en Bars |} Runes en Talismans |} Charms : Overig |} Weetjes *Op 4 December 2008, veranderde Jagex de drop tabellen voor de Tormented demons en maakte ze moeilijker om te vermoorden door het gedrag te veranderen richting de magiërs en de rangers. *Op 9 December 2008 werd een stille update uitgebracht waardoor de demons gevaarlijker werden, in verband met het gebruik van safe spots. *Op 20 januari 2009 kwam er een andere update om de bug te verwijderen waardoor spelers met het te snel verwisselen van hun Darklight, het schild van de demons kon verwijderen met een ander wapen. *Na 12 Juli 2009 gingen er geruchten onder spelers dat het gedrag van de demons opnieuw is veranderd, waardoor ze weer gevaarlijker zouden zijn gemaakt. *Nadat de RuneTek game Engine update kwam op 2 September, werden de Tormented demons opnieuw gevaarlijker, doordat de demons bewegingen veranderd werd waardoor safespots erg moeilijk was. *De uitrusting van de Tormented demon's bovenste pantser, is vergelijkbaar met de kleuren als die van het Barrows equipment. *De Ruined Dragon Armour, de onderdelen van het Dragon platebody, zijn vergelijkbaar met hun eigen uitrusting. *Er kwam een update uit waardoor de demons makkelijker werden om tegen te vechten: een geluid werd toegevoegd waar een "grom" te horen is als de demon zijn multi-combat spreuk gaat uitvoeren. Verwijzingen en:Tormented demon Categorie:Monsters Categorie:Demons